No Rest for the Weary
by xX Liza Xx
Summary: The Derek family home is quiet. But even on the most peaceful nights, fear can invade the hearts and minds of any of them.


Quiet. The derek household was quiet that night, moonlight shining into the home as the only disruption to the dark of night. In one bedroom, one would find a sleeping teenage boy, a fluffy cat curled up on his chest. In another room, the slight creek of a hammock can be heard as it swings back and forth, rocking a blonde teen and the young woman who occasionally joins him there. There's a small floof of dog who is curled up right beside of the hammock, looking rather disappointed he's been replaced for the night with the blonde girl. A couple of doors down, a young man of 19 years sleeps with his back to the door , Hiding whatever emotions sneak up on him when he's alone with his thoughts and memories. Just beyond that room lies the resting place of the youngest. She's turned towards the door, one hand in her dark curls, moonlight illuminating the soft glow of her skin as she sleeps peacefully. There are two more rooms where cousins sleep, both dark and sad and broken. Even the moonlight seems dimmer in their rooms, no amount of light can bring back what's been taken. There is one more room in this house and that is where our story takes place.

A man and his wife are curled up together in the middle of their bed. Dark curls cascade down around the wife in a beautiful halo, moonlight falling on her face and shoulders. The rest of her is covered by a blanket or her husband. He's holding her tight, head resting against her own, but he isn't as peaceful as the others in his home. In fact, he's probably more terrified in his sleep than he ever has been in real life. His dream, you see, is literally his worst nightmare.

His wife is gone. The first part of this nightmare consisted of her funeral. It consisted of telling his two children that she was gone and wasn't coming back. Mourning her, feeling his everything shatter, but at least knowing his children were alive. And then his nightmare got worse.

By now, Bennal derek recognizes the nightmare, but can't escape it. He's watching his children run through the streets. They both look exhausted, scared, like they've been on the run for months. It's coruscant... and Ben wants nothing more than to wake up. He is sick with dread because he knows. He knows exactly what's happening. Alara and Mason are running. Running full sprint through the streets dodging back and forth, weaving in and out of crowds. "This way!" He hears alara call out and he wants to close his eyes. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. 'Mason, don't let her lead!' He wants to cry. He tries to cry. Oh god no. Please no. Please.

He watches Mason follow alara out onto the rickety bridge. 'No. God no no, PLEASE stop. No. Please!' But no words leave his mouth, he can't speak, he can't interfere. He sees his beautiful little girl turn to look at her brother. He sees the encouragement in her face. And then it's gone.

"NO!" His cry is in sync with Mason's.

The light fades from his daughter's eyes and her body drops into the chasm just as Cal's had. Bennal derek wants nothing more than for this nightmare to be over. He's so sick. He feels so sick. He's shaking and sweating and crying, but the nightmare still isn't finished with him.

It's Mason. He's grown up, worn, broken, dressed in one of those jumpsuits Ben knows is the uniform at the imperial death camp. He watches Mason as he kneels. There are a whole line of them kneeling together. Derek, again, knows exactly what's happening. He can't cry out like he did before. He's just shaking and crying, broken completely as a small part of him begs them not to kill Mason. Spare him. Miss him. Spare him. Let him free. Miss him.

The line of soldiers take aim and Mason lowers his head. Ben watches as tears drip to the cold floor, his son's shoulders shaking. No... no. Not his son. Not his baby. Not his son. Please...

"Dad, I'm sorry."

Derek hears the broken words escape Mason's lips. His heart aches, drawing a silent sob from derek as he tries to fight whatever is holding him back. PLEASE. No! Not his son. Not his son. It's not fair. They can't do that. Not his son. Not his son. Not his-

"fire!"

The red laser flashes through the air and Mason's body collapses to the floor. His eyes are closed, cheeks still wet from fresh tears. But it is over... it is finally over.

Only then does the nightmare let bennal derek be awakedbed by his frantic wife.

"Ben! Ben, honey. Ben. Hey. Hey."

He's awake. His eyes are bleary. He's shaking. His cheeks are wet and he can hardly breathe. Ben gasps for a clear breath but ends up with another sob. Jenna wraps him up in her arms and he's CLINGING to her. He buries his face in her neck and inhales the sweet aroma of her skin. It was just a nightmare... he continues to shake and sob, but thank the force it was just a nightmare...


End file.
